bad_guyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben Solo
Kylo Ren, a Force-sensitive human male, was the Supreme Leader of the First Order and master of the Knights of Ren during the New Republic Era. Once a promising student of Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, the former Ben Solo was neither Jedi nor Sith but a product of both philosophies. Although he was trained in the ways of the dark side by his predecessor, Supreme Leader Snoke, Ren still struggled against the pull to the light side of the Force. Despite the conflict within him, Ren was ambitious and driven by the desire for power, believing it was his destiny to rule the galaxy. Additionally, he was determined to create a new galactic order by destroying the legacy of the Jedi Order. The son of General Han Solo and Princess Leia Organa, Ben Solo was born on the Core World Chandrila, on the day the Galactic Empiresurrendered to the New Republic in 5 ABY. Though given his father'ssurname, the young Solo was a Skywalker on his mother's side. He, therefore, inherited the raw strength of his maternal grandfather, Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One of the Force. As his own powersmanifested in the years following the Galactic Civil War, Solo became part of a new generation of Jedi Knights trained by his maternal uncle, Luke Skywalker. Despite the potential Skywalker saw in his nephew, he sensed darkness and grew to believe that Snoke succeeded in turning Solo to the dark side. Acting on a moment of pure instinct, Skywalker tried to kill Solo before his dark premonition became a reality, but was ultimately unable to harm his sister's son. Solo felt betrayed, however, and reacted by burning down the training temple, resulting in the massacre of the other apprentices and Skywalker's self-imposed exile on the planet Ahch-To. After severing his ties with Skywalker and the Jedi, Solo pledged his loyalty to Snoke and reemerged as Kylo Ren—the "Jedi Killer," warlord and champion of the First Order, and master of the Knights of Ren. In the waning days of the cold war, Ren oversaw the hunt for the map to Skywalker; his intention to kill the last Jedi and, therefore, complete the legacy of the fallen Sith Lord Darth Vader, his grandfather's dark side persona. This journey ultimately led to Ren's encounter with the Jakku scavenger Rey, whose own strength in the Force mirrored Ren's, and with whom he shared an unprecedented Force-bond. They became allies as their connection grew stronger following Starkiller Base's destruction in 34 ABY, leading to the assassination of Snokeduring the First Order–Resistance war. With ambition fueled by the dark side, however, Ren claimed the mantle of Supreme Leader and continued to pursue his goal of galactic domination, causing Rey to withdraw her support despite Ren entreating her to rule by his side. By then, the New Republic had fallen; the Resistance, a group of insurgents led by Ren's mother, was decimated at the Battle of Crait; and Skywalker became one with the Forceupon sacrificing his life to save the last remnants of the Resistance. Appearances Movies: * 2015's Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens (First appearance) (First identified as Ben) * 2017's Star Wars: Episode VIII The Last Jedi * 2019's Star Wars: Episode IX The Rise of Skywalker (Upcoming) TV Shows: * 2016's Lego Star Wars: The Resistance Rises- "Poe to the Rescue" * 2016's Lego Star Wars: The Resistance Rises- "Attack of the Conscience" * 2018's Lego Star Wars: All-Stars- "Scouting for Leia/A Mission with Maz" * 2018's Lego Star Wars: All-Stars- "Rolling with BB-8/Resistance on the Run" * 2018's Star Wars Rebels- "A World Between Worlds" (Voice) * 2018's Star Wars Resistance- "The Children from Tehar"(Mentioned) Video games: * 2015's Disney Infinity 3.0 * 2015's Star Wars Galaxy of Heroes * 2016's Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens * 2016's Star Wars: Force Arena (Shut down) * 2020's Lego Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga (Upcoming) Books: * 2015's Before the Awakening (Mentioned) * 2015's Star Wars: The Force Awakens novelization * 2015's Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel eBook * 2015's Lightsaber Rescue * 2015's Finn & the First Order * 2016's Aftermath: Life Debt (Indirect appearance) * 2016's Bloodline (Flashbacks) * 2016's Star Wars: The Force Awakens audiobook * 2016's The Force Awakens: Rey's Story * 2016's The Force Awakens: Finn's Story * 2016's Rolling with BB-8! * 2016's The Force Awakens storybook * 2016's The Force Awakens Read-Along storybook and CD * 2016's The Force Awakens Golden Book (First identified as Solo) * 2016's Finn and Poe Team Up! * 2016's The Force Awakens, Part I * 2016's The Force Awakens, Part II * 2016's The Force Awakens, Part III * 2016's The Force Awakens, Part IV * 2016's The Force Awakens, Part V * 2016's The Force Awakens, Part VI * 2016's Chaos at the Castle * 2017's A Leader Named Leia * 2017's Aftermath: Empire's End * 2017's Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III (Mentioned) * 2017's Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Part IV (Mentioned) * 2017's Poe Dameron 12: The Gathering Storm, Part V (Mentioned) * 2017's Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Part VI (Mentioned in opening crawl) * 2017's Poe Dameron 22: Legend Found, Part III (Mentioned) * 2017's Star Wars Adventures 3- "Pest Control" * 2017's The Fight in the Forest * 2017's Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaption * 2017's Captain Phasma, Part I * 2017's Star Wars Adventures Ashcan (Flashbacks) * 2017's The Last Jedi: Rey's Journey (Picture) * 2017's The Last Jedi: Rose and Finn's Secret Mission * 2017's Lego Life- "BB-8 Stacks Up! (Mentioned) * 2018's Last Shot * 2018's Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 25: Fortress Vader, Part VII * 2018's Phasma (Mentioned) * 2018's Poe Dameron Annual 2 (Flashbacks) * 2018's Star Wars: Forces of Destiny- "Rey" (Appears through imagination) * 2018's Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition eBook * 2018's Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition Paperback * 2018's Star Wars: The Last Jedi: A Junior Novel * 2018's The Last Jedi Adaptation 1 * 2018's The Last Jedi Adaptation 2 * 2018's The Last Jedi Adaptation 3 * 2018's The Last Jedi Adaptation 4 * 2018's The Last Jedi Adaptation 5 * 2018's The Last Jedi Adaptation 6 * 2018's Poe Dameron 26: The Awakening, Part I (Flashbacks) * 2018's Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Part II (Mentioned) * 2018's Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III (Mentioned) * 2019's Galaxy's Edge 2 (Mentioned) Board Games: * 2016's Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginners Game Lifestyle: * 2011's Star Tours: The Adventures Continue * 2019's Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge- "Star Wars: Rise of the Resistance" (Upcoming) * Jedi Training- "Trials of the Temple" * Equipment * Lightsaber * Helmet (Currently remaking) Abilities * Telekinesis attacks * Telekinesis defenses * Force * Lightsaber combat * Speed * Pilot Played By * Adam Driver Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Movie character Category:Video game character Category:Lego character Category:Star Wars character Category:Powerful character Category:Jedi Category:Brown-eyed character Category:First Order member Category:Masters Category:TV show character